The present invention relates to furling and unfurling sails. The improvements detailed herein make it easier and more convenient to furl and unfurl a sail, such as an asymmetrical spinnaker.
Sailboats often include multiple sails used for different reasons, depending on wind conditions. Of these sails, a spinnaker and jib are found at the bow of the sail, and are meant to catch wind coming from the rear and side of the boat, respectively. Spinnaker can be either symmetrical or asymmetrical. Symmetrical spinnakers are more often used for sailing in a downwind direction, while asymmetrical spinnakers are often used for sailing with crosswinds known as reaching.
Asymmetrical spinnakers have been used more frequently in recent decades, as sailors have discovered the benefit of sailing with crosswind rather than downwind. Crosswind sailing includes a less direct sailing line and more frequent jibing, as compared to downwind sailing, and thus requires different methods and equipment. Due to this increased popularity and use, asymmetrical spinnakers have received increased attention and numerous improvements in equipment and methods including the use of top down furling systems.